Confession
by Pad-for-life
Summary: James and Lily get together


DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Enjoy reading!  
  
Confession  
  
It was the last day of the Christmas Holidays and James Potter was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room alone, studying. Or better, pretending to study. He had been staring at the same page in his Potions book for half an hour without taking in so much as a word of it. His eyes hang on the red leather strap he had marked the page with. Red like her hair. And the sparkling green of her eyes resembled the colour of the Draught underneath it. For who else could keep James from doing his homework but Lily Evans? James thought Lily was the most beautiful and cleverest witch at school while Lily thought James was the most arrogant prat in the world and didn't waste a chance to tell him that. He sighed. He had had a crush on Lily since his fourth year and she had been hating him ever since. Admittedly, he had not been very sensitive and more than once made fun of her but even if he only tried to get her attention, he seemed to be the thing that annoyed her most. For example, he had homework to do, but also Lily was the only Gryffindor not yet returned from the holidays and she was bound to pass soon. He'd speak to her and she'd throw back some snappish answer and go away. James sighed and ruffled his hair in frustration. Maybe he should simply give up on her, say nothing and do his homework properly. Just when he had made up his mind, the portrait hole opened and Lily Evans climbed in. Her cheeks were red from the cold outside and she looked prettier than ever. For a few moments James resolution wavered, then he looked down again and tried to read the paragraph about Strengthening Solutions he had been staring at. The herb has to be stewn in the steam of the boiling potion for seven minutes, then dried and chopped. Once the solution reaches an orange shade. He gave up. He continued to stare at the page but listened to the breathing from the other side of the room instead. "Hello, James." James didn't dare to believe his ears for a moment - since when did Lily speak to him? - then, resisting the urge to look up and smile at her, he said: "Hi, Evans." There was a silence. If James could have seen Lily's face he might have laughed; she was gazing at him, startled, her expression the most confused. But he didn't see her face. After a while, she asked shrewdly: "What's up with you?" James raised his eyebrows at the page number. "Not that I care, but it's the first time I am in a room with you without you asking me out." James head snapped upwards. Lily looked straight back at him, though her cheeks had reached a colour you don't even get in a blizzard. "I thought you hated me doing that," he said somewhat coolly. The girl suddenly looked very offended. "I do!" she snapped. "But that is no reason to stop talking to me at all!" James heart seemed to stop in his chest. It nearly sounded as if. "Well, last time I asked you what you were doing over the holidays, you told me to shut up and mind my own business," he reminded her cautiously. Lily looked stricken as James returned to his homework. 'Why is she making is so damned hard for me?' he asked himself crossly, but forgot it the next second as she drew up a chair beside him and sat down. She was observing him with the most peculiar expression on her face and was clearly asking herself whether he was ill. "Listen," sighed James, shutting his book -he wouldn't read it anyway- and turning to her. "I like you, but as you obviously don't, I thought I'd simply stop annoying you. Happy now?" He had expected her to react as usual, angry, snappish or maybe even embarrassed, but certainly not to start laughing, and he stared at her in confusion when she did just that. "Yes, I am happy now," she smiled. And kissed him. It came as a total surprise for James. Yet as he felt her soft lips upon his, he didn't really care how he had deserved his luck. All he knew was that he didn't want it to stop. They broke apart. Lily was very red and all they did for the next few seconds was to stare at each other. Then James took a deep breath, leaned back in his chair and asked weakly: "What did I miss?" Suddenly, Lily couldn't stop grinning. 


End file.
